Merry Band of Misfits
by ShotgunRain
Summary: While hunting, Sam and Dean come across another group of hunters .But this group has a secret. Each member has a special ability of some sort. Will they be able to put differences aside and get the case done? Or will this secret be too much to handle? Find out in Merry Band of Misfits. Group consists of OCs chosen during a SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural .All rights reserved.

I know it's been a while since I've looked at this story, but its time to get back in the swing of things. I have sent out confirmation messages to everyone I've chosen to participate in this. The next five chapters will be the characters entry into this band of misfits. The writer's name will be at the beginning of the chapter and they will be posted as I receive them. I thank all who entered and if you were not chosen, no need to fret. I have plans to have another SYOC up. Maybe this summer. Who knows what the future holds?

Merry Band of Misfits will update every two weeks after the introduction chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story that's been a couple months overdue.

ShotgunRain


	2. Logan

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or this OC. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**This chapter introduces Logan Holden. **

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Chapter written by ****LunaEvanna Longbottom**

Two years after running away from home, 15 year old Logan was just doing everything he could to survive. He stole, broke into homes and stores and unfortunately lost control of his powers a few times and killed a few civilians.

His parents were relentless in finding him and had his face all over America. He had been found by cops, civilians and social workers maybe 10 or so times, but always managed to slip away from them.

He was in New York when another cop found him, but Logan wasn't able to slip away and ended up in the back of a police cruiser. As soon as the cop began driving Logan could tell something was up. He banged on the divider and demanded to know where the cop was taking him. Logan saw his eyes turn black and heard him say something about his boss wanting to see how his investment turned out.

Logan demanded to be let go and the officer just laughed and told him to shut up. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier until his power came out and the car was practically ripped apart before Logan blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in a bedroom of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment building and there was another guy there. Logan asked where he was and the boy just said 'You're safe.' Logan tried to get off the bed, but found he was tied down. The boy said it was nothing personal, but they had to take precautions because of how dangerous and unstable his power was.

The boy soon left and after about 10 minutes of yelling, Logan focused on trying to untie himself. He knew it was dangerous to even try to willingly use his power, but he was chained up for God's sake! He managed to channel his power, but got a little too much of it considering his shackles had broken and the only other things in the room, a chair and a fan, had been thrown against the wall.

Logan quickly left the room, but he didn't get very far before he was tackled by the boy who had been in the room with him asking why he hadn't just stayed put. He and Logan continued fighting until the boy pushed Logan through a deteriorating wall and he passed out.

When he woke up, Logan found himself shackled to the bed yet again and in the room with him was a boy and a girl. The boy was trying to defend himself saying it wasn't his fault that Logan had gotten of his chains and the girl hit him upside the head and told him he shouldn't have left Logan alone in the first place. She noticed that Logan was awake and pulled the gag out of his mouth before apologizing for the other boy and assuring Logan he was safe. She said she would unshackle him as long as he didn't try to run again.

Logan agreed and she unlocked his chains. She answered any and all the questions Logan asked. Where was he? Why had they brought him here? And when he could leave? She answered all his questions, but faltered when he asked what the officer with the black eyes had been and told him that he would have to talk to Oma.

The girl and the boy took him to Oma, who was in a different apartment in the building questioning the demon who was bound inside a devil's trap about why he wanted Logan and who he was working for. The girl called her out and introduced her to Logan.

Oma dismissed the boy and girl and when Logan asked her a question, she held nothing back. She told him about demons, monsters, and how supernaturally screwed the world really was.

She told him that he was given a power and she couldn't tell him who gave it to him, or why he had it because she didn't know. She told him that the boy and the girl they were just with had powers too and there were others out there like them. Then she gave him a choice. He could leave and no one would stop him, but that he'd never be safe in the world on his own, or he could stay with the group. She knew it was a hard decision to make so she told him to sleep on it and he could make the decision when he woke.

Logan did as was told, but wasn't able to sleep long because he had a nightmare. When he woke the girl from earlier was above him. She had been trying to wake him up because he was making noises. She said that they could stay up and talk if he wanted and they did.

He asked her how long she had been in the group and what her power was, which she answered before telling him that it was dangerous out in the world for people like them and that if you wanted to survive you'd need someone to watch your back. She told him he wouldn't make a mistake staying with them and that soon he'd almost feel like a normal person again, sans the monster hunting. Then she left.

The next morning when Oma came for him, Logan told her that he had made the decision to stay and she said 'Good, because leaving would have been the stupidest decision you could make. '


	3. Rosalia

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or this OC. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**This chapter introduces Rosalia Sforza**

**Rosalia ****belongs to ****TheNightGirl**

**Chapter written by ****TheNightGirl**

It had been a normal day, well as normal as a day can be for her. She came back to the dusty old hotel room late last night and wake up to the sound of her ring tone blaring. Glancing at the screen she realized it was her grandfather calling and she groaned, not wanting to have to deal with him at the moment. She put her head back down and almost instantaneously fell asleep.

Not ten minutes later her phone goes off again, now her temper brimming she answers angrily.

"Nonno, what the hell do you want? " She barks groggily into the phone.

"Cosa hai detto? (What did you say?) Don't you swear at me. " a rough, gravelly voice answers back.

She rolls her eyes and rubs her face, as if that would wake her up.

" I'm sorry Nonno, I didn't mean it I'm just really tired. You know how it is..." She trails off quietly, only now after eight years since the day they have to make an appearance. It almost seemed like yesterday she was shipped to a different country to live with her grandfather, the last living person in the world she cared about.

She was terrified, would be bawling the whole way if she wasn't so angry. The pure, unbridled rage that was filling her to the brim made her silent; it was the sort of rage that could only become from tragedy. She was going to kill them, all of them. Make them feel what she felt. She would bring them to their knees and show them what happens when you mess with her family.

Her grandfather's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Hm, yeah. What were you saying? "

" There was a murder last night and since you're already in the city I wanted you to go check it out. "

"Got a clue on what I'm dealing with? " She asks as she rummages through her duffle bag.

"Not sure, probably a demon but si sa come queste cose sono." (You know how these things are)

"Alright I'll call you if anything happens. Ti amo." She ends the call and flies around the room collecting all her things, one by one she rips the small newspaper clippings of the wall and stuffs them into a large leather bound book.

Finally, she bounds out of the room and makes her way down the hallway. Usually she wasn't this excited for demons but today just feels like a good day, well not good but eventful and boy did she love eventful days.

(SEVEN HOURS LATER)

She lets out a pained groan and the pounding in her head hits her like a freight train.. wait was she hit by a freight train? God that's what it feels like. Suddenly, she jolts up and the memories of the day come back to her.

Of course she had to get into a fight outside the bar, just Rosalia doing what she does best, fucking things up! As soon as she had walked into the police station that morning she knew something was up, call it a sixth sense but there was definitely something off there and she didn't trust a soul in that building. Naturally she ends up in the one place she doesn't want to be. A jail cell.

" Oh come on! " She cries out to the guard walking away from her cell. "He slapped my ass! You want me to just stand there and thank him?"

" Hey! come back here. I want my phone call, asshole!" She shouts angrily, the guard completely ignores her and walks out the door.

She kicks at the cell bars angrily and paces around the 5 by 5 room before plopping down on the bed. Looking around she notices none of the other cells are occupied when only this morning there were at least 4 people in the 12 cells. No matter what they did people don't get released that quickly.

Panic starts to well up in her stomach and she gets back up, wishing she had stashed her extra cell in her bra or boot before she left.

The outer door slams open and loud footsteps approach her cell. Now she's really freaking out, soon enough she can feel her hands heat up and she can feel the familiar rush of power in her veins.

Should I? Maybe it's just that asshole coming back to laugh... or let me out?

She decides against it and the rush dissipates slowly. Surely enough, once she gets a look at the guy standing in front of her she regrets her decision.

Black eyes meet hers and she glares at the demon.

" What the hell do you want?"She grinds out, through gritted teeth.

" I'm taking you to visit some old friends. " The cop wearing demon replies before unlocking her cell and in the blink of an eye snapping handcuffs on her.

She struggles against him as he drags her down the halfway and when she tries to get that rush back she realizes it's not coming. Looking down at the cuffs she notices strange runes engraved on them.

Shit they're probably suppressing cuffs.

She's roughly thrown into the back of a police cruiser and she kicks out at the demon.

Ain't no way I'm getting into the back seat of a car with you buddy.

With that last thought the demon knocks her out again.

(AN HOUR LATER)

She wakes up again to the sound of fighting, punches being thrown and muffled sounds of pain. The sound slowly dissipates and soon someone is talking to her.

"Are you alright? " The voice asks

She cracks open one eye and is met with another woman's face, older woman but clearly not elderly.

" You can call me Oma. "


	4. Tatiana

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or this OC. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**This chapter introduces Tatiana 'Ana' Sherovex**

**Tatiana ****belongs to ****WaffleManiac**

**Chapter written by ****WaffleManiac**

Ana knew she was different before she knew how walk. She was six and a half months old when fire erupted from her fingertips. She was three years old when she scarred her sister on accident. She was ten years old when she learned to control her unique, terrifying power. She was thirteen years old when her family disappeared without a trace.

When she woke up alone in the large, beautiful house on long Street she cried. Actually cried is an understatement. Tatiana sobbed. She was alone, she was scared, and she was defenseless.

She knew who took her parents. Demons. She had heard her parents talk in hushed whispers about the demon in the late hours of the night. They wanted to leave, but they were hunters; and hunters never ran away from a fight. She would listen and listen to the quiet conversation until her parents found her and put her back to bed.

But now she was nineteen. She wasn't weak and she sure as hell never cried. She was also a hunter, a very good one that is. Sure, being a young female hunter had its advantages, but it wasn't worth the nasty glares or glances when she walked into a bar.

But tonight, Ana had a mission. She had to kill, and kill she would. She zipped up her own red dress and re-applied her dark red lipstick. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate bun and her eyes looked bluer than normal. She smirked to herself as she picked out her favorite dagger; the one with a red hilt and a long Ivory blade.

She stuck the dagger in her black purse and sighed. She wasn't a murderer she told herself. She didn't kill people, she killed demons and demons weren't people. She told herself that every hunt but it rarely seemed to work.

She strutted into the building with her head held high and a smirk at on her face. She walked with power and smiled at anyone who smiled at her. She knew who she was looking for, a demon who could poison drinks by looking at them. She sighed checking the time on her watch. 9:45. She looked around.

Bingo.

The man glanced at her drink quickly, avoiding her eyes. She dipped her finger in her cocktail then raised her finger to her nose, sulfur.

" Hi, " She said walking up to him. " I'm Elise."

He looked quizzically at her then smiled. " Nice try, Tatiana. "

She bit her lip. He wasn't supposed to know her name, she was supposed to kill him.

" How do you know my name? " her voice came out childish, very childish.

" I know all about you. " He said taking a sip from his glass of red wine.

Ana sharpened her eyes and grasped the hilt of her knife protectively. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

" There's no need for that. We're not going to hurt you."

" We? " She asked.

" Yes, we. " a woman in a pale blue dress stepped out from behind the door.

" I'm Torah, I was a friend of your mother's." She scowled. Torah had a pretty face, blue eyes that matched her dress went along perfectly with her porcelain white hair.

"Why are you here? "Tatiana hissed. "I have work to do. "

" Oh honey. This isn't your job. You don't belong here. You're weak. " Torah was mocking her, she knew it.

It didn't take long for Tatiana to get riled up. A few harsh words here and there and you were toast. Tonight, this wasn't the case. The younger girl kept her cool. She held her chin up high and took a deep breath.

" What do you want?" She repeated.

" We know about your power, " The man said, taking a step forward. "And we can help."


	5. Jack

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or this OC. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**This chapter introduces ****Jack Keener**

**Jack ****belongs to ****Naka Angel**

**Chapter written by ****Naka Angel**

Only a few days after burying Colette Jack was in San Francisco of all places trying to track down his birth mother. He knew that finding her was the only way that he would find out why he could do the things he could, but instead of finding her he found Amanda.

Amanda was a vampire and claimed she knew who he was and why he was in San Francisco. She said she knew someone that had been looking for him for a long time and could give him the answers he wanted. So against his better judgement we went with her.

Amanda took him to a mansion in the better part of town that dozens of people guarding it. To everyone else they were just normal people, but Jack could see past their faces and what they really looked like, but Amanda assured him he was safe and no one would dare hurt him.

She took him inside and to the living room where there was one woman. She was young, in her early twenties but like all the other people he could see what she really looked like.

"Erson," Amanda greeted the woman. " I've done what you asked. "

"Did you find him? " The woman, Erson asked.

" I did. " Amanda confirmed, she gestured for Jack to come closer. " Erson this is Jack. Jack this is Wayne Erson. He's the one I told you about. "

" The one who knew why I was here? " Jack asked and Amanda nodded. " She's the one who can tell me what I wanna know? "

Erson let out a short laugh. " He, actually. " Amanda corrected. " You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find an adequate male body. "

" I don't understand. " Jack told her before looking to Erson. " You can tell me where my mother is? "

" Yes and no. " Erson told him. " I know who your mother is which is more than you do at the moment, but I need your help to find her. "

"Why? "

"Because she took something from me. " Erson said. " Something she had no right to take. "

" What was it? " Jack asked and Erson smiled.

" You. " He answered confusing Jack even more. " A little under 18 years ago I fell in love with a woman named Eliza Dane. Everything was fine until she found out what I was. She told me that she was going out to the store one day and didn't come back so I went after her. A year later I thought I had found her, but it turns out that it was only...a piece so to speak. A baby, only four months old in a house with two people who were certainly not his parents. "

" Are you..." Jack started. " Are you saying you're my... Father? "

" You're a smart one Jackie boy. " Erson said. " You must get that from your mother because after I found you I went looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I need you Jack, because without you, I can't get her. "

"Why didn't you take me? " Jack asked not knowing that Erson was the one who killed his first parents. " Why'd you let me grow up in Foster care. Why didn't you just take me and have me find her? "

" Like I said your mother's a smart one." Erson said. " She made a deal with a crossroads demon, several to be exact. One of them changed her, one cloaked her and the rest did something so that I couldn't find you, you had to find me. She should be dead by now, but when you make a deal with more than one Crossroads demon things tend to go out of balance. "

"So you're saying that she should be dead, but she's still alive somehow?" Jack asked and Erson smiled while pointing a finger at him.

" Bingo. " He said. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. "

" Yeah well as crazy as you sound right now, it's the only explanation to my crappy life. " Jack told him. " Why do you want to find? " He asked curious, but Erson waved him off.

" That's not important right now. " He said. " What is important is that you trust and believe me. "

"Why do I need to do tha-" but Jack was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Erson looked annoyed before looking to Amanda.

" Please escort Jack to the car."He ordered. " I have something to deal with. " Erson left the room and Amanda got Jack out of the house as the sound of more gunshots sounded. She took him to a car waiting in the gravel driveway.

" What's going on? " He asked before she got the chance to shove him in the car.

" Just get in. " Amanda told him. " Erson will explain when he-" But she was cut off by the sound of a blade swinging before her eyes widened and her head and body separated and fell to the ground. Behind Amanda had been a girl around Jack's age with a large knife covered in blood. She stared at Jack before saying the most clichéd thing in movie history.

"Come with me if you want to live. " Then she took Jack's hands and pulled him away from the car, not even giving a second look at Amanda's body.

She led him to a car that had been waiting behind the mansion and told him to get in before she got in the driver's seat and drove them away.

She drove them to an abandoned house maybe three miles away, before turning off the car in the driveway and looking to Jack.

" Are you okay? " She asked seeing the look on Jack's face.

"You just..." he stammered. " You just killed someone. "

" She wasn't anyone anymore. " The girl said. " I know that you're probably scared out of your mind right now, but believe me. Erson wasn't going to help you find your mother so you could reunite with her. "

"How'd you know I was looking for my mother? " He asked and she smirked

"You broke into the adoption agency that Joy and Seth Keener adopted you from seventeen years ago. " She said. " You found out that you were born in a San Francisco hospital and you probably figured that your mother's name would be listed on the birth certificate, but what you don't know was that the hospital you were born in didn't start using computers to backup their files until 2003 after a fire started by an unsatisfied patient burned all their files. "

"How-" Jack started, but she wasn't finished.

" You probably also didn't know that even though you were born here and adopted in Seattle, your mother left you at a fire station in Alabama so that no one could trace you to her. " She finished. " We've been watching you ever since killed Ian Devonson."

"You don't know what you're talking about. "Jack told her as his defenses went up. " I didn't kill anyone. "

" Save it for someone who'll actually believe that. " She said. " Almost all of us with Oma because we've unintentionally killed someone using our powers. " She saw the look on her face. "C'mon. " She said picking up the knife she had killed Amanda with. " Oma's probably worried sick. " They both got out of the car and went into the house. " I'm back! " The girl yelled out as she closed the door and led Jack into the living room that held only a ratty old couch and a few chairs. Immediately an older woman with graying brown hair came out of another room.

"What took you so long? " She asked. " You were supposed to get in, grab the boy and get out. "

" What can I say? " The girl asked with a shrug before looking back to Jack. " But I did find him."

"Did you tell him? "The woman asked.

" Done. " The girl said. " But I don't think he'll have a problem believing us. " The woman walked away from the girl and to Jack.

" Jack, "She said. " I'm Oma. Why don't you sit down? "

So he did. Oma told him that he wasn't the only person in the world with powers and how everyone in her 'family' had them too. She also told him that he could leave and try to make it on his own, but that Erson wouldn't stop until he had found him and used him to find and kill his mother. Then she asked him if he wanted to stay with them.

" Yes. " He answered immediately. "But you have to help me find my mother, before that... thing does. "

" Of course." Oma said. " Welcome to the family. "


	6. The beginning

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or the OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Logan ****belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana ****belongs to ****WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia ****belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack ****belongs to ****Naka Angel**

"_Mijn kinderen, _come here please. " Oma called, her voice floating through the abandoned house they all called home. Soon 3 young hunters gathered in her office; all except Logan.

" Why isn't Logan here?" Ana asked.

" He won't be joining us today. It's his _jubileum_." Oma said. The group nodded in understanding. They all knew how hard an anniversary could be. For Logan it was the anniversary of the first time he used his powers to hurt someone. They didn't know the details of it, but it affected him a ton. Every time someone even mentioned Tennessee, Logan would tense up. If they had a case in Tennessee, Logan would refuse to go.

"For this case, everyone will need to go. No exceptions. I hate to have to do this, but Logan is going to have to go." Oma looked somber.

"The case is in Tennessee. Reports are of vengeful spirits. "

" Oma, hold up. Did you say spirits? As in more than one? " Jack asked. Oma nodded slowly.

" From what I've gathered, yes." She began pulling out newspaper clippings from Gatlinburg describing what looked like freak accidents to the normal, untrained eye. To this group of trained eyes however, the telltale signs quickly appeared.

" Its worth checking out." Ana said. Everyone around the table agreed.

" Pack your things tonight. You leave in the morning_. Begrepen_?" The group nodded. She ushered them out of the room with her hands, all but Rosalia. She held Rosalia back.

" You and Logan were always the closest. I think he would take the news better from you. " Oma explained. Rosalia nodded.

"_Dank u mijn kleine stukje Italië." _Oma patted her shoulder. Rosalia left the room and headed downstairs to their rooms. The only rooms down here were her's, Logan's, and Ana's. Ana's door was open and music blasted from inside. Rosalia banged on the door.

"What?" Ana called from inside the room.

"Turn the music down." Rosalia called back. The volume of the music lowered.

" Thank you, Ana."Rosalia continued down the hallway to Logan's room. Ana waited until Rosalia's steps reached the end of the hall, then turned her music back up.

Rosalia rolled her eyes as he heard Ana's music increase in volume. She knocked on Logan's closed door.

Logan sat in his room on the floor, bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the flashback of the four boys on his farm threatened to take over his thoughts. The steady thumping of the ball kept that thought at bay. He heard a light knocking at his door.

" Who is it? " He asked.

" It's Rosalia." He heard Rosalia's voice call from the other side of the door. He caught the ball and pushed himself up from the floor. He shuffled to the door and swung it open.

" What do you want, Rose?" He asked, a little too harsh for his liking.

" We just had a group meeting. You're supposed to pack your things. We leave in the morning." She said. Logan turned back into his room and drug his bag out from under his bed. He began shoving clothes in it.

" Where we going?" He asked, turning to Rosalia. She dropped her gaze. Logan took a step towards her.

" Rose, where are we going? "This wasn't like her. She usually got straight to the point. She lifted her eyes and made eye contact with him.

" We're going to Tennessee. " She said quickly. Logan felt the air rush out of his lungs, like he had just been punched.

" I- I- I can't go. No. " Rosalia entered his room and put her hands on his shoulders, steadying him.

" Yes you can." He shook his head. " Logan. Look at me." His brown eyes met her green ones. " You're not going at this alone. Jack, Ana, and I are gonna be there too. _Va bene?"_All kids in the house knew basic Italian from Rosalia, and basic Dutch from Oma. Logan regained his composure and nodded.

" Where in Tennessee are we going?" Rosalia smiled.

" Gatlinburg. " His legs quit supporting him and he crumpled to the floor with a thud. He felt his power building up inside of him. He fought to keep it under control. Last time he didn't keep it under control, well that's the reason he didn't step foot across Tennessee State line. He heard Rosalia call to Ana. He caught only Rosalia's part of their conversation.

"...go get... hurry" He tried to push her away from him, in the event that he couldn't get control of it, he didn't want to hurt her because she decided to help him. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and he felt Rosalia leave his side. Oma came into his sight and put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch had a calming effect on him and before long, he was able to steady his breathing and the surge of power dissipate.

" Are you going to be OK?" Oma asked him. He nodded.

" Thanks Oma."

"_Mijn plezier zoon." _He looked around his room and saw his friends crowding his doorway. They all carried worried looks on their faces, although they tried to hide it somewhat. You spend enough time with people and you can pick out when they are trying to hide something.

" Today has been... exciting. How about you all regroup in the morning before you leave? " Oma proposed. The group nodded and one by one the group filed out of his room. Logan caught Oma's arm and held her back.

" What is it? " She asked in her grandmother way.

" I don't think I can do this. " Oma clasped his hands in her's.

"We all must face our demons sooner or later. Once we do, we are stronger for having done so. " She let his hands go and kissed her fingers before pressing them to Logan's forehead.

" An extra prayer for you _mjin zoon._"


	7. The Planning

Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs.**

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel. **

**Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter. You have no idea how happy they made me. Special present for those lovely little things is another chapter!**

The group stood at the front door, going over their gear one last time. They were planning to leave in 10 minutes. Logan was still in his room, unsure of if he could do it or not. 5 minutes to go and they began loading the vehicles. They took two so everyone had room and so that the four of them weren't all cramped in one vehicle. Logan could hear the noises of the girls talking. These people had been with him since he was 15. There was Rosalia who stayed up with him the night before he joined. Then there was Ana. Fiery Ana. She'd gotten them out of a couple tight situations with her determination. He was there to welcome her into the group. Jack was the youngest of the family, but only by age. He was the nicest and most caring of the group. More than once something had taken advantage of that and they would end up fighting it while it was disguised as a lost child or a pretty woman. Together they had been through highs and lows, but they always had each others back. Why should this be any different? In a moment of clarity from his emotions, he grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs. The others were saying goodbye to Oma and they looked up when he came through the door.

" You coming? " Ana asked. He nodded.

" Yeah. I Uh I know Uh I know the area. " He stammered, the apprehension crawling back. He forced himself to keep moving towards Oma and give her a goodbye hug. She whispered in his ear.

" When you come back, you will be stronger. I promise. Remember your family has your back, no matter what. " They parted and Oma gave a large smile.

" Good luck _Mjin Kinderen. "_

Logan threw his bag in the back of a vehicle and climbed in the front. Jack climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. The girls pulled out of the driveway first and the boys followed. The house grew to a distant speck in the distance. Logan settled into his seat. It was going to be a long drive.

_"Come back and play with us. We didn't mean it. Logan stop hiding from us. " Logan was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Rows of crops passed him on either side. The sounds of his labored breath mixed with the sound of the birds above was all to be heard. He came to the end of the field and stopped to catch his breath. Four crows circled overhead before diving into the field. _

_" We see you, Logan. You can't hide from us anymore. " The tone turned deadly. Four figures stepped from the shadows. _

_"Why did you do that to us, Logan? We just wanted to play with you. " They all said in unison._

_" Why, Logan? Why? " They continued to chant over and over, slowly closing the distance between them and him. Sunlight was blocked out as they got closer. Each step they took they seemed to grow in size, blocking any exit Logan may have found. _

_"Stop! " He cried. " I Didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please! Stop!" He screamed. _

_"Logan! Logan! Logan! "_

"Logan! Logan, wake up. You're safe. " Jack shook him blinked a few times to orient himself. He wasn't in a field, he was in a parking lot. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. Jack was giving him a worried look.

"You ok? You were screaming pretty loud. " Logan ran a hand down his face.

" Yeah. I mean, I will be. Just a nightmare. Just need to calm down. " He explained. That didn't ease the worried look on Jack's face.

They were at The Sunshine Motel in Gatlinburg. Logan would pass this motel every morning on the way to school.

" Dude, check out that car! " Jack pointed at a car on the other end of the lot. From Logan's knowledge it looked like an older Chevy impala. He had to admit. It was a beautiful car.

"C'mon, the girls already got our rooms. Let's go get some rest." The guys grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed into their room. Jack deposited his bag on one of the beds, Logan doing the same on the other. Logan ran a hand down his face for the umpteenth time that day and tried to shake the nightmare. There was a knock on the door and a call of,

" Are you two decent? " It was Ana.

" Yeah. " Jack answered. The door opened and Ana waltzed into the room. She plopped herself on one of the beds while Rosalia closed the door behind her. Rosalia chose to sit in a chair, her legs crossing with practiced grace.

" We figured we'd come and help you do research. " Rosalia explained.

" Well we can't really do much research until we see the scene of the crime. " Ana pointed out.

" Ana's right. We won't know exactly what or who we're dealing with until we see where it went down. Best time to do that is at night when no cops are around. " Jack continued.

" But even still, there might be a patrol or something. The two youngest of us should go. That way if they get caught, they can easily be mistaken for teenagers. " Logan added, looking from Ana to Jack.

" I am a teenager." Jack said. " I'm 17."

" So Jack and I. Alright. Are we doing this tonight?" Ana asked. A wave of agreement went around the room.

" Okay. We'll be back in like 10." The girls left the room and once they were gone, Jack rummaged through his bag for a dark shirt. He quickly switched shirts, giving Logan a quick view of the tattoo covering the back of his upper right shoulder. Colette it said. Jack had told him the story of a little angel who was in his life for a short 5 years, but it felt like a lifetime. As supernaturally screwed as the world was, nothing could compare to the horror that girl faced. Logan applauded him for doing what he did, although never out loud. Jack didn't like to talk about what he did, just like the rest of them. Jack ran a hand through his blond curls. Ana opened the door and stepped in. She was wearing dark jeans with a dark sweater. The tail of her braid peeked out from beneath a dark hat. What little makeup she wore made her big, blue Doe eyes look even bigger and in turn, made her look younger. She could pass as a teenager. Technically in age she was still a teenager at 19, but in the eyes of the law she was an adult.

" Shall we? " Jack asked. Ana nodded.

" Now or never. Well not never, but you know what I mean. " She smiled. The two stepped out and headed to the car they were taking. What they didn't see was the two men enter their car at the other end of the lot and take a different route to the same place.

**A/N**

**Quick shout out to the amazing  LunaEvanna Longbottom for allowing me to use this wonderful idea of their's. And thanks again for those reviews guys. Let me know either through review or PM if you would like weekly updates instead of every other week. **


	8. The execution

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. **

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**I am personally amazed at the feedback this is getting. I literally squeal when I read the nice reviews. Thanks you guys. **

Logan sat alone in his motel room, staring at the stained carpet beneath his feet. He had tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes without the nightmare from the car making a reappearance. A night stroll would help clear his mind. He grabbed the motel keys and a jacket. He shoved the keys into the pocket and opened the door. A figure stood by the drink machine talking to someone on their cell phone. Logan looked closer and made out Rosalia's features. The Dark hair, the petite frame, the aristocratic beauty. He was far enough away that he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew who she was talking to. She was gesturing wildly with her hands, something she only did when talking with her grandfather. The two talked at least once a hunt to catch up and sometimes they would ask him about things they were hunting. He was really wise about things like that. It was sweet the way the two interacted. Logan leaned against his door frame, content to watch the animated side of Rosalia. She really never showed this side around the group, although Logan could remember a few times when she did. A smile crossed his face. The way her face lit up and her green eyes sparkled. He waited till she hung up before he moved. Fishing through his pocket, he found enough change for a drink. Causally he headed over to the machine. Rosalia heard his footsteps approach and she looked in his direction.

" You know, very little sleep makes for a sloppy hunter. " Logan said while feeding the machine his change.

" Could say the same to you, Logan. " Rosalia Quipped. Logan chuckled.

" You know, Rose, even if I had no sleep at all, I'd still be a better hunter than you. " He teased playfully.

" That's cute. Even if you had twice as much sleep as me, you'd only be half as good as I." She countered. Logan's drink dropped into the tray and he retrieved it and cracked it open. Rosalia inhaled deeply.

" Tennessee is really nice. Not as nice as Sicily, but nice. " She admired the stars.

" Still amazes me that you came here from like, another country. It's a small world after all. " Rosalia smiled up at him.

" And you came from here. " She said. Logan took a swig from his drink in answer.

" I'd pass here every day on my way to school. " He said quietly. In his mind he could almost see the school bus driving along the road, full of kids. Some were ready to start school, most however weren't fully awake. Those morning bus rides were always quiet. The afternoon ones were a different story altogether.

" Logan? " Rosalia asked.

" Yeah? " He shook the memories.

" I asked why you were out so late. " She elaborated.

" Could say the same to you, Rose. " He replied. She slapped his arm.

"Haha very funny, Logan. Now answer the question. "

" Couldn't sleep, decided to take a walk to clear the old head of mine. " She nodded knowingly.

" I wonder how those two are holding up out there." She said.

" How's Logan holding up? " Ana asked as she climbed out of the car. Jack handed her a flashlight and shrugged. " He's holding up. Although I'm not really the one he confides in. " Ana made a noise of agreement.

"What's their deal anyway? " She asked as they began the search.

"Who's? " Jack asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Rosalia and Logan. They're so close. Like are they dating? Are they secretly brother and sister? What if they were secretly twins? " Ana fired the questions at Jack.

" They're not dating, Ana. And I'm pretty sure someone from Tennessee can't be the brother to someone from all the way across the ocean. Especially when she's older than him. "

" Kill Joy. " Ana stuck her tongue out at Jack, who feigned hurt.

" We should be near where they found the bodies. " Jack said, getting back to business. They found the police outline of the bodies and Jack crouched near one, Ana near the other.

"So two bodies. One male, one female. What do they have in common? " Jack started.

" They're both dead? " Ana answered.

" Hey!" A gruff voice shouted at them. They jumped up in surprise as two adult men came towards them.

" What are you kids doing here? " The shorter one asked. Ana wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

" My boyfriend and I were just going to go see the stars on that hill over there. " Ana said in her best clueless teenager voice.

" You do know that this is a crime scene. " The taller one said. Ana gasped.

" Really? What happened? " She asked. Jack kept silent. He knew the power of Ana's manipulation.

" Two people were murdered. " Another gasp.

" Oh my god. Can you tell me who? Did we know them? " She turned to Jack, who shrugged.

" All we can say at the moment is that it was a man and a woman." The shorter one answered, not giving into Ana's manipulation.

" Oh god. What if it was Kate and Andrew? I mean Jill did say neither of them was answering their phones. "Ana let a few tears slip down her face for effect and turned to Jack, who took the cue and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her back while watching the two men.

"Dean, it couldn't hurt. Might get them out of here. " The tall one whispered.

" Fine then, and when these two are the next victims, you are gonna be the one telling their parents that their kids are dead. "The shorter one, Dean, pointed accusingly. The tall one came closer to the two of them and kneeled down so he was closer to Ana's height.

" Hey. " Jack whispered. Ana peeked her head out.

" Their names were James Blace, and Holly Tooley. They were a couple that came here to look at the stars as well. " He kept his voice low and calming. Ana sniffled and let out a shaky breath. Jack had to hand it to her, she was good.

"If it's okay, could we go home now?" She asked and the man nodded. He led the two out of the scene and back to their car.

" Have a good night you two. " He said. They drove away and the scene was barely out of sight when Ana let out a laugh.

" It's amazing what a few tears can do. " She wiped her eyes.

"You did pretty good back there, Ana. I almost believed you. "They shared a laugh.

" I think I know who they were. " Jack said. Ana turned to face him.

" Who? " She asked.

" The Winchesters. " Ana let out a real gasp.

"Like, _The_ Winchesters?" Jack nodded.

" They matched every description given about them, and the tall one called the other one Dean. "

"Oh my god. I just met the Winchesters. "

" Possibly met the Winchesters. " Jack corrected.

" But still, the Winchesters! " Ana was absolutely giddy. Who could blame her? She just meet hunting's most famous brothers.


	9. The Decision

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. ****Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**The support for this has just been so amazing. Thank you all. **

Ana threw open the door to Logan's room.

"Guess what I just did! " She said as she waltzed in the room. Logan looked up from the book he was reading.

" Went to the crime scene and got evidence? " He replied.

" Yeah, but guess who was there! "

" Jack, I hope. " He replied, confusion filling his voice and features.

" Yeah he was there. But I just met The Winchesters. " Logan dropped his book and stood.

" Why are you happy about that? You know what they'll do to us if they find out about us? " Ana rolled her eyes.

"They'll kill us blah blah blah and all that. But still! They're here! In Gatlinburg! " She looked around the room.

" Where's Rosalia? " She asked.

" Rose is in your guys' room, probably sleeping. Where's Jack? " Ana shrugged.

" Out with the car. Apparently I messed up his system when I grabbed a pistol. So he has to fix it." Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Why aren't_ you_ sleeping? " Ana asked, her tone turning soft. Logan shrugged.

" I slept on the way here. Not tired I guess. " Ana nodded.

" Well I'm gonna go tell Rosalia the news. See you in the morning, well when the sun rises. " She waved and exited the room. She walked down a couple rooms and reached the one that her and Rosalia shared. The lights were off, the door locked. Ana pulled her key out of her pocket and carefully unlocked the door. The lights were off, but Rosalia wasn't sleeping. She was sitting in a chair across from their beds. The provided alarm clock had been unplugged and was levitating a few feet above the sat in complete concentration on the chair. Ana cleared her throat so Rosalia would know she was there.

" Hi Ana. Did you find anything out at the scene? " Rosalia addressed her, her voice indicating her focus was elsewhere.

" Yeah. Found out quite a bit actually. " She answered, moving into the room and closing the door. Rosalia slowly sat the alarm clock down on the floor and turned to Ana.

"What'd you find? " She asked. Ana walked to the bathroom and began taking her makeup off. She kept the door open so she could still talk to Rosalia.

" Found out the names of the victims, found out we're not the only hunters on this job. " Rosalia stood and stretched out her back.

" Who else is on the case? " She asked in the middle of a stretch.

" The Winchesters. " She said casually.

" What!? Are you sure, Ana? " Ana nodded. She turned and exited the bathroom.

"Well Jack said it might not be them, but that they matched almost all descriptions given. " She explained.

" If the Winchesters are on the case then we shouldn't be here. There are other cases that could use our Help that don't involve us having to risk our lives helping the Winchesters. " Ana threw her hands up in the air.

"Why does everyone automatically think the Winchesters are going to hurt or kill us if they find out about our powers? " She asked.

" The Winchesters don't exactly have the best track record with that kind of stuff, Ana. " Rosalia answered.

" This time could be different! " She said, her voice rising. She tucked her hands under her arms to control the fire threatening to shoot out of them. Rosalia caught the movement.

" You know what, Ana. Let's take a break from this, sleep it off and come at this from a different angle tomorrow. " She said, her voice switching to a calming tone. Ana nodded and turned to her bed. She sat on the edge of it and tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't burn the motel down. Rosalia climbed into her own bed and the motel room fell silent. It remained like that until Ana felt she had calmed down enough to not spontaneously combust. Then the room was filled with sounds of her getting into her bed. The excitement and adrenaline from the day quickly wore off and Ana fell asleep.

She was awoken by a knocking on the motel room door. Her and Rosalia both sat up cautiously, not giving any signal that they were inside.

"Open up girls, we know you're in there. We have breakfast. " Jack's voice floated through the door. The girls looked at each other and Rosalia nodded. Ana carefully got out of bed and padded to the door. She peeked through the peephole and saw Jack and Logan standing at the door. Jack lifted his hand to knock again and Ana chose that moment to swing open the door with a greeting of,

" Hello my fine feathered friends. What brings you here on this here fine morning? " Jack jumped back at the surprise. Ana kept an innocent questioning look on her face while Logan and Rosalia covered their mouths to hide their giggling.

" Laugh it up you two. Laugh it up. " Jack stepped around Ana and entered the room. Ana stepped aside to allow Logan entry. The mood of the room was light and joyous. It had been a while since the mood had been this light. Last time was right after the vampire case in Detroit. That was a few months ago. The mood remained light until after breakfast.

" I'm going to call Oma. See what she says about the whole Winchester thing. " Rosalia excused herself and went outside to make the call.

" What are we gonna do if we stay on the case? " Logan asked. Secretly he was hoping they could just let the Winchesters handle the case so they could get the hell out of there, but part of him wanted to stay. He'd come this far already, why not stay? But then he ran the risk of his parents finding out about him, about his powers, about what he did.

" Don't use our powers, hope for the best?" Ana offered, an uneasy smile on her face. She remembered the exchange between her and Rosalia last night. She didn't want a repeat of that. She shoved the memory down. When it came to her powers, she tried her damndest to ignore them, they only led to trouble. Her sister, Marina could attest to that. Ana had burned her with her powers at only 3. Marina had forgiven Ana for it and they had become incredibly close, but once Ana learned to control this deadly gift, she pushed it down and refused to think about it unless absolutely necessary. She couldn't, no, wouldn't let herself hurt anyone else she cared about.

Outside Rosalia stood, waiting for Oma to pick up her phone. It was taking a while for her to answer. This sort of thing happened once in a while, Oma would either misplace her phone and run around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find it when it rang, or she had simply fallen asleep. She did that often. After 8 rings, Rosalia was ready to hang up and try again. The phone finally connected and Oma came on the line.

" Hello?"

" Oma, it's Rosalia. We have a situation. "

" What is it? " Oma's tone was all business.

" The Winchesters showed up. Do you want us to stay on or head to another case? " The sound of shuffling papers came through the line.

" I don't have any other cases for you guys. I'm gonna say stay on the case, but watch out for those Winchesters. "

"Alright, I'll go tell the group."

" Rosalia. How is Logan holding up?"

_" _He's doing actually really good. We had a good talk last night. I think he's happy to be back home. Even as much as he says he isn't. "

" Good, good. He's very _sterk_. " without seeing her, Rosalia knew Oma was smiling.

"_Ti amo, _Oma. "

"_Vaarwel, _Rosalia_. " _Rosalia hung up the phone and entered the room once more. Three hopeful faces looked to her.

" We're staying on the case. " She announced. Those three hopeful faces quickly turned solemn.

" So lets get to business. We got work to do. " Jack said, clearing the table,


	10. The connections

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. ****Logan**** belongs to ****LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**Hey guys. So sorry for not posting last week. To make up for that, you guys get two chapters this week. I really have no excuse for last week, other than I completely forgot about it until Wednesday. Again, so sorry to everyone who was expecting a chapter last week. **

" We should start with the victims, see if we can find any connecting factors, then narrow it down from there. " The group nodded and set to work. There were 4 victims so far, so each member of the group tackled a different person's life. They created an information board on one of the walls, making connections to one or two of the other victims, but none really connected them all until they dug into the victims education history. All four connected at one point in their life.

" All four victims went to the same middle school. PI Beta Phi. " Jack summarized looking at the wall. Four columns of sticky notes looked back at him. Funny how people's lives could be summarized into quick sentences over a few sticky notes. Logan sucked in a breath.

" PI Beta Phi? I went there. " He admitted. The group turned to look at him.

" Did you know any of these people? " Ana asked. He shook his head.

" They are all older than me. I wouldn't have had any classes with them. " The group returned to studying the wall of notes. Somewhere there had to be a deeper connection.

"Whatever this thing is, it's targeting only people that went to this school. " Rosalia thought aloud.

" They were all around the same age, so they would've been in the same grade. " Ana picked up the train of thought.

" So something happened to this grade. Question is, what?" Jack finished.

" We need to find out more about this school and what happened to it. " Ana concluded. Logan kept quiet. Should he confess to the group about what he did? Or should he keep quiet? At this rate, they were bound to find out, but did that mean he should confess? The voices from his nightmare still rang through his mind. He could hear the typing of a laptop.

" I've got something interesting. 7 years ago, four grade 8 student's bodies were found in a blown out field." Here it was, he could admit right here what he did and be done with it. But he held back, as unlikely as it was, it could be other grade 8's. Not the ones chasing after him.

" There were four boys. Conner Richards, Micheal Housed, Travis Mills, and Robert Freid." Rosalia read from the screen. Logan's heart sank.

" I did it. " He said. Might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible. Three heads turned to him, waiting for further explanation.

" I was 13, I didn't know I had these powers. They were chasing me, next thing I know... they're dead. So I ran and didn't look back. Until now." He could feel his powers threatening to take over again. The group was staring at him. Their stares bore into him. He needed to get out of the room.

"Logan, " Jack began as Logan pushed through the group and out the door. The three followed him through the parking lot. He turned.

" Stay away from me! " He shouted.

" Logan! We Understand! Come back, we can-" Rosalia began, but she was cut short by Logan screaming.

" Go away! " He ran across the road into the wooded area. This would be a good spot. His vision was beginning to get blurry around the edges. It wouldn't be long now. His muscles tightened and he found it hard to breathe. The shaking started next. His whole body shook like a leaf with the buildup of power. The blurriness got worse and his vision eventually became just blur. The power built up past what he could handle and it exploded from him like a burst of compressed air. His arms flew back and his body arched as he was lifted off the ground. The energy flowed through him into the surroundings. When it cut out, Logan opened his eyes. He saw a vibrant green leaf floating through the air. It landed on his outstretched hand. The soft touch of the leaf on his fingers was the last sensation his brain registered before everything went black.


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. **

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**Merry Band of Misfits has passed 400 views. It is the most popular story I have published so far. I thank everyone who reads this, leaves reviews, puts up with my rambling at the start of chapters. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and if you have any questions or just want to talk about the story, my PM box is always open. Let's see if we can pass 500 views. **

" Maybe we should just let Logan be alone for a while. Let him cool off. He seemed to get worse when we got closer. " Jack set an arm across Rosalia's shoulder and gently turned her away from the road. They were facing the motel when the ground shook violently. The three turned and saw Logan standing in the Middle of what used to be a wooded area. Now it was completely flat. Logan reached a hand out before collapsing.

" LOGAN! " Rosalia shed Jack's arm and took off across the road. Ana and Jack followed close behind.

" Oh god, Logan? Logan, can you hear me? " Rosalia was checking for a pulse. She looked to Jack and nodded. Logan was moving his head from side to side.

" We need to get him out of here. Jack? " Jack knelt beside Logan and placed his hand on Logan's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute.

" He should be good now. " Jack said opening his eyes. They slung Logan's arms over Rosalia's and Jack's shoulders. Ana ran ahead and opened the door to the room. They carried Logan to the motel room and laid him down on a bed.

Sam and Dean Winchester drove along the road that lead back to their motel. They were coming back from another go through of the crime scene.

" I'm just saying, if the pattern holds true, there will be another murder this afternoon at 5." Sam was saying.

" So that gives us, what? 6 hours to catch the spirit? "

" Pretty mu-Holy Shit. What the hell happened here? " Sam exclaimed. Dean pulled over beside the newly flat wooded area beside the motel. They got out and began investigating the area.

" Point of origin was most likely here. "Sam stood in the only clear part of the trees.

" Some of these trees are still pretty warm. Must have happened recently. "Dean removed his hand from a tree trunk.

" Hey Dean, where are the security cameras at the motel? " Dean shrugged.

" If they have one facing this way, we might be able to see what caused this. "

" Worth a shot Sammy. Let's go. "

_He was running, deeper and deeper into the field. He knew he should get out of the field, but his brain wasn't working properly. The survival instinct had kicked in a while ago and his only thought was to run. _

_" Logan come back to us. " They were saying. " Come back to us. " He could hear footsteps surrounding him and he knew he was trapped. Four figures stepped from the shadows. _

_" Come back to us, Logan, come back. " Logan got a good look at the faces of the figures. They were the four boys. _

_"Come back to us. Why are you running? " Logan could feel his power building up inside him. He tried to keep it controlled but the voices of the boys kept taunting him. He screwed his eyes shut as his power took over. _

_"Logan, look at us. " Wait. That wasn't the voice of one of the boys. That was Rosalia. He wrenched an eye open and saw his friends, his family standing in place of the boys. They stood, hands outstretched to him. He couldn't let his powers hurt them. He fought to suppress the building ball of energy. Bit by bit it calmed down. Soon he was able to breathe again, his vision no longer blurry. He smiled, an easy gesture now. He was at peace. _

" Aren't those the kids from the crime scene? " Dean asked. Him and Sam had broken into the security room as the front desk agent was no where to be seen. Sam studied the screen closer. The blurry image was hard to pick details from, but two of the figures bore a strong resemblance to the kids they had caught at the crime scene. Sam and Dean had figured they were wannabe hunters. But this showed they were more deadly than previously thought. This boy was clearly not in control of his powers.

" What are we going to do? " Sam asked.

" We give any hint that their secret is out, they might spook and we'll lose them. Same goes with the police. The police gets wind it was them, they'll leave and we'll miss our chance. I say we let them come to us. Print as much as you can, then delete the footage. The police can't know about this. "Sam nodded and printed the most clear frames before deleting the footage. They headed back to their room to begin watching room 14.

The three all occupied different positions around the room. Jack sat with his head on his hands between his legs, Ana sat at the table, her fingers tapping a nervous beat. Rosalia sat on the bed beside Logan, back against the wall, legs outstretched. She held one of Logan's hands in her own. The only sounds were Ana's tapping and the noises Logan was making. Soon it was just the tapping. Rosalia was the first one to notice and began checking his vitals. Her eyes widened.

" Jack. He's not breathing. "


	12. The Comfort

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. ****Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**So so sorry about not updating on Friday. My Internet decided to crap out on me for the past week. Finally got it back online, so knock on wood, I'm in the clear. Regular updates will resume next week. **

" Jack, he's not breathing. " Rosalia exclaimed. Those four words set everyone into action. Jack jumped from his seat and went to the other side of Logan. He held his hand in front of Logan's mouth and nose and felt no warmth rhythmically assaulting his hand. Next he held two fingers to Logan's neck to find a pulse. A breath of relief passed his lips as he found a steady beat under his two fingers.

" He's still alive. Ana go grab me something full of cold water. Maybe we can shock him awake. " He instructed. Ana nodded and ran to the bathroom with a bowl. She returned with the bowl full of cold water.

"You sure this will work? " Rosalia asked.

" Like 65% but we need to act fast. " Ana nodded and tipped the water out of the bowl. It landed on Logan's face. His eyes shot open and he jolted up, gasping. He ran a hand down his face to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"What the hell was that for? " He asked. A collective sigh of relief went through the group. Rosalia was the first to react. She flung her arms around Logan's waist and squeezed tightly. She pulled away after a few silent moments.

" Don't you ever do something like that again. " She pointed her finger at him.

" What did I do? " He asked. He looked around the room and saw the worry still etched into his friend's faces. It was dissolving somewhat, but it was still there plain as day. It made his gut twist knowing that he was the reason they were all so worried. He hated that he put them through that.

" We thought we lost you, Logan. " Jack elaborated. That sentence triggered the memories. Him running away. The forest. The leaf. The dream. He put his head in his hand. Why did it have to be so uncontrollable? Why couldn't he get a handle on it?

" Did anyone see? " He asked, lifting his head slightly.

" Not that we know of. Although the security cameras probably caught it. Damn. " Ana sighed.

" We need to take care of that. " Logan said.

" I'll go. Quick trip in and out." Ana volunteered. Jack glanced over at Logan and Rosalia.

" I'll come with, keep an eye out for you. "

" I don't think that's really..." Ana began but trailed off when Jack made small jerking movements towards Logan and Rosalia. She nodded and the two slipped out of the room.

Logan and Rosalia looked at the door after it closed.

" Don't you ever do that to me again, Logan. " She said, barely a whisper. Logan could see tears brimming in her eyes.

" Rose, I'm so sorry. " Logan whispered back. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

" I'm fine. Rose, you don't need to worry about me anymore. Rose, look at me. " She moved her eyes to meet his. The glistening of tears in her eyes amplified the jade of her irises.

" Rose, I would never leave you guys like that. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. " He pulled her into a hug, a strong one. One that further reinforced that he wasn't going anywhere. He placed his chin on top of her head and held her close. What he said was part for her and part for himself.

"How long is it going to take before one of these kids pokes their heads out of their Spider hole? "Dean asked, passing Sam a burger.

" It could be a while Dean. Obviously they know how to avoid detection, or we would have heard of them sooner. " Sam was currently on watch duty. He used a pair of binoculars to monitor room 14. So far nothing interesting was happening. A sudden glint of sun off metal temporarily blinded Sam. Room 14's door had opened and the same two kids from the crime scene exited the room.

" Dean, we have movement. Same two kids from the crime scene. Looks like they're heading to the office. Wait no they're going around it. That's where the security office is. They could be going to erase the evidence. " Sam relayed.

" I say, while we have the chance, we get in there and get the kid, take him to that storage unit place we passed and hold him there till the case is finished. Then we decide what to do with him. "

"There were four people in the video. Only two left, so the other girl must still be in there with him. "

"Then plan changes. We take her as well. "

"Let's get going then. "

When Jack and Ana returned from the security office, they returned to a ransacked room with no Logan or Rosalia. The room was trashed and it was obvious that both Logan and Rosalia had used their powers.

" We were gone, what? 10 minutes? " Ana asked. Jack nodded.

" We need to search this place, see if we can find anything telling us where they went. "


	13. The Consequences

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. **

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to**** WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**This story has officially passed 500 views. At the time of writing this it had 510 views. And it had been added to a community. This just makes me so happy that you guys like it. A quick Thanks before we get back to the story. I know I left it on a cliffhanger sorta last week. Sorry. **

To Rosalia, it felt like she had been hit with a truck. Wait, had she been hit with a truck? No she would have remembered getting hit, right? She remembered being in the motel room when the Winchesters barged in. They were heading for Logan. Logan, was he here with her? Wherever she was. She opened her eyes and confirmed her thought. She was against the wall of a storage unit with Logan tied to a chair in the middle. She tried to focus on the details of the room, but the pain in the back of her skull made itself known with a wave of pain. Rosalia curled her body inwards to try and ride out the pain and felt cuffs dig into her back. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, every 2 minutes brought a wave of killer pain that made it hard to focus, and to top it all off, she could feel the runes on the cuffs. This would be a difficult escape, but then again, when did she do anything the easy way? After the last wave had passed, she began devising an exit strategy. First she would need to get off the floor.

"Take it one step at a time, Rosa. One step at a time. " She whispered. Rolling from her side to a position where she could get her legs underneath her brought an extra strong wave on. Tears escaped her tightly shut eyelids. Once that wave passed, she brought her knees to her chest and lifted her torso. Each movement brought a shooting pain to her skull. She was now in a kneeling position. Each wave of pain began to lessen in strength and Rosalia wondered if that was because it stopped hurting, or because she was getting used to the pain. She shakily rose to her feet, using the wall as support. By this time Logan had begun to stir.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to join me. " She said.

" Where are we? " He asked.

" Looks to be a storage facility. " Logan tried to stand up, but was stopped by the restraints holding him. The escape attempt threw the chair off balance and he face planted into the floor. Rosalia let a small snicker out.

" Not funny, Rose. " Came a muffled response.

" If you say so." Another wave of pain threatened to topple Rosalia.

" Can you come over here and help me out? " Logan asked, still muffled. She took a small step forward, tentatively releasing the wall with her restrained hands. She could do this. Only about 10-15 steps left. She could do it. One more step combined with a wave and her legs rejected that idea. They gave out and she landed hard on the ground.

When Logan heard the thump, he lifted his head as much as he could. He saw Rosalia laying on the ground, closer than when they had been brought in.

_As Dean tied Logan's hands and feet to the chair, he could only watch as Sam brought Rose in. _

_" Where do I put her? " Sam asked. _

_" Over there. " Sam nodded and headed to the wall furthest from Logan, Rosalia bridal style in his arms. He sat her down gently before standing and dusting his hands on his pants. _

_" He all secured? " He asked. _

_" Yeah. Let's go. " The brothers headed to the door, but Dean turned before exiting. _

_" We'll be back. " With that he left and the door slid shut. _

_" Rose. Rose, can you hear me? " Logan called. She made no movement to suggest she heard him. In fact she made no movement at all. Had the blast been too strong? He knew he shouldn't try to purposely use his powers, but they were going to hurt her. He could feel it. _

" Rose, are you ok? " He asked. That earned a groan from her.

" OK, New question. Are you alive? " He tried to lighten the mood. The sound of her chuckle meant he had succeeded.

"Yes I'm alive. " She began to crawl over to him. When she reached him, she positioned herself so she could push down on the side of the chair sticking up.

" Ready?" She asked.

" On three? "

" On three. One, two. "She pushed the chair side hard and he flipped up.

" Three. "

" You said on three, that means after. Not before! " He exclaimed. She began laughing. He joined in soon after and for a few moments, nothing was wrong, it was just the two of them in a room together.

"So now what?" Rosalia asked. Logan sighed.

" We try and get out of here, or at least find a way to get Jack and Ana here. "

"Sucks I don't have my spare phone in my bra or boot. The only times I need the Damn thing is when I leave it at home. "The room fell silent.

" I wonder if they're looking for us? " Logan broke the silence.

" Probably, by now they would have to have figured out the Winchesters know about us. And if I know Ana, she's probably going to track them down and beat them till they give up our location." Logan laughed at the thought of tiny Ana taking on the Winchesters.

" She could probably take them. Despite the uneven odds, she'd be the one to do it. "

" That's our Ana. " Rosalia leaned her head against the chair. "If these cuffs didn't have runes on them, I'd bust us out of here so fast. "

" How long are they going to keep us in here? The longer we're in here, the more people are going to die. We need to be out there. " They heard footsteps outside the unit and they fell silent. The door opened and Sam ducked under it. In his hands he carried food. Logan and Rosalia glared at him as he entered the unit and placed the food in the middle of the floor.

" I brought you two some food. "

" How are we supposed to eat it? " Rosalia asked. She moved her hands for emphasis. Sam looked thoughtful.

" Right, about that. Dean's gonna be pissed, but we need you alive." He moved to behind Rosalia and unlocked her cuffs. She could feel when the runes no longer prohibited her power. Sam flew back and hit the wall when Rosalia threw him back with her powers. Using her powers hurt worse than the pain she felt when moving to Logan. Still she pushed through it and held Sam against the wall. The pain was causing her to lose focus and she could feel herself slipping. Sam had begun to slide down the wall as her powers grew weaker with each passing second. She fought to keep her eyes open, and she could feel herself swaying. Her eyes slid shut and she fell back down to the ground.

"Rosalia! " Logan cried.


	14. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs. **

**Logan**** belongs to**** LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**Tatiana**** belongs to ****WaffleManiac**

**Rosalia**** belongs to**** TheNightGirl**

**Jack**** belongs to**** Naka Angel**

**Hey guys. Sorry about that cliffhanger last week. My bad. Sorry not sorry. Anyways at the time of writing this, I only need 100 more views before I have 666 views. Also my life is about to get hectic with my school beginning prep for exams, so that means updates might be irregular. Worry not my dears because I will still be posting, just not every Friday. More like whenever I can finish a chapter. Regular updates will, hopefully, start back up in the summer. Thanks for the support. **

"Why would the Winchesters take Rosalia and Logan?" Ana asked while pacing around the small motel room.

"I can see why they might take Logan, but Rosalia is a different story. The only reason they would have taken her is if she used her powers." Jack replied.

"How could they have even known in the first place about Logan's powers. There was nothing on the security camera to point to Logan."

"That's the thing. There was literally nothing. They could have gotten in there before us, saw the footage, deleted it and gone after them when we left. Must have figured it was safe to go in."

"Safe?" Ana asked incredulously. "Did they not see that outburst of his. Nothing about that says safe." Her voice was rising in volume and pitch with every word.

"Ana calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine. Have you met those two? They will find their way out. We just have to trust that they can handle it. In the meantime, we can't let this distract us. We need to remain focused on this case." Jack placated.

"You're gonna put The Case before the lives and safety of our friends?!" Ana stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jack. Jack realized his mistake in wording and held his hands up in defense.

"Ana, that's not what I meant." He began.

"Then what did you mean, Jack?" Ana's tone had turned cold.

"What I meant was if we stay focused on the case, we'll find the Winchesters. We find the Winchesters, we can then find Rosalia and Logan. Then we can work on finishing this case."

"Oh." Ana began pacing again.

"Ana, please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to imply I cared more about the case than our friends. I'm sorry." Ana remained silent while she paced.

"I'm going to go call Oma. Let her know what's going on." Jack said to break the silence. Ana gave a small laugh.

"Good luck. She's gonna be pissed." Jack smiled and left the room.

Once Jack left the room, Ana sank down to the floor. This whole situation was stressing her out. Her powers would make a surprise appearance if she wasn't careful. She could prevent a surprise appearance by carefully letting some out. This was the only time she would consider using her powers voluntarily. She held out her hand, palm to the roof. A small flame flickered in her palm. She concentrated on keeping it small and not burn down the motel size. It kinda felt good to use it after so long keeping it dormant. With the use of her powers came a memory long buried. Her, only 3 years old and not in control of this curse, burning her older sister. It not only scarred Marina, but Ana walked away with some scars that day too. The kind not easily seen. Scars of the emotional type. Only those truly close to her could see those scars. People like Logan, Rosalia, Oma, and Jack. Her family, both old and new. She already lost her old family, and wasn't about to lose this new one either. The flame in her hand extinguished as her hand quickly formed a fist. It was time to get down to business.

Jack stepped outside and ran a hand down his face. The last thing they needed now was more stress. He pulled out his phone and dialed Oma's number.

" Do you know how long it's been since you guys last checked in, Young Man? " Came through the line in place of a greeting.

" Hello to you too, Oma. I'm fine thanks. "

" Jack. "

" I know. It's been a while. Just, things got really hectic down here. Some things happened, but we are working to fix those things. "

"Alright. Why isn't Rosalia answering her grandfather's calls? "

" What? "

" You heard me. Why isn't she answering? " Oma's tone clearly conveyed annoyance.

" Maybe her phone is dead? " Jack offered. He wasn't exactly ready to drop the news on Oma just yet.

"Then tell her to charge it. Because I'm going to let you in on something. When her grandfather calls, he expects an answer. When he doesn't get one, well once is OK, twice is irritating but still fine, three times is just plain annoying, four times and he begins to worry, over four times and my phone starts to ring. Now when my phone starts ringing over and over again, with it being the same person with the same question, I get pissed off. Now I ask you again, and you better not lie to me, where is Rosalia?"

" That's kinda the thing we were handling. You see, there was this incident with Logan where he Kinda leveled a small forest. The Winchesters caught wind of that and found security tapes that lead to our room. And so Ana and I were trying to covering our trail using said security tapes when, long story short, the Winchesters kidnapped Logan and Rosalia. " He quickly recapped. The line was silent for a few moments. Then Oma spoke in a low voice.

" You better hope to God those two are OK, Jack. If he finds out you let his granddaughter get kidnapped, he will come for you. And I will not stand in his way. Find them, Jack. "

" We will, Oma. I promise. "

" Say hi to Ana for me will you? "Her tone changed to a lighter one.

" I will. Goodbye. "

"_Vaarwel, _Jack. " The line went dead and Jack hung up. He entered the room again to find Ana on the floor, all tensed up and making a fist.

"Ana? You ok?" He asked. Her head snapped towards the sound of his voice. Once she identified him, the tension dissolved from her body.

"It's just you. How did the conversation go? " She asked, getting to her feet.

"Oma says hi. And she says that if we don't find those two soon, she's gonna let Rosalia's grandfather come after me. If he's anything like Rosalia, I don't want him angry and coming after me. So lets find them. And now, please. "


	15. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or these OCs.

Logan belongs to LunaEvanna Longbottom

Tatiana belongs to WaffleManiac

Rosalia belongs to TheNightGirl

Jack belongs to Naka Angel

Are you guys still alive? Does anyone even remember this story? I got a random inspiration to write at 3am one morning and I figured I would get working on wrapping this up.

" OK so first, we should figure out what the Winchesters are going to put priority on. Rosalia and Logan, or the case. "

"I would think Rosalia and Logan would be a priority. Because you know, like they would need to keep them alive if they want answers out of them, which they probably will." Ana added

"How can you be sure they won't just off them? to make sure they won't be a problem? " Jack asked. Ana glared at him, how could he suggest such a thing? Of course they were still alive. They had to be. Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"The Winchesters will keep them alive. At least until the case is done; we'll find them before then, right?" Ana reassured herself. She couldn't think of them being gone. She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. Jack moved over and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"It's going to be okay Ana. We're going to find them. It's all going to be okay."

"How can you say that Jack? How can you be so sure?" Ana tilted her head up and looked at him.

"To be honest, I don't. But right now we have to stay strong for them. We have to stay positive that we'll find them." He held her close, rubbing her arm gently. "And positive thinking means we need to think through this from the perspective of the Winchesters. If we were them, where would we take two potentially dangerous kids?"

"If it were me, I'd take them somewhere secluded, so no one could hear them scream. Either that or somewhere with decent sound proofing. " Jack stood up and grabbed a map of the town and spread it over a table.

"Somewhere secluded would be everything outside of this circle." He drew a circle around the main part of town. "We're right here." A point where the motel was. Ana grabbed her own marker and drew some smaller circles.

"These are places where the soundproofing would be decent enough to hold them." Jack took a step back and began pacing.

"If I were them, I'd want a place that's close to both the place I'm staying and the crime scene. So that would be right here." Another overlapping circle was drawn on the map.

"According to the map, Rosalia and Logan are most likely to be here. Which is...a warehouse. That seems likely. Let's go check it out. " Ana nodded and followed Jack out of the room to their vehicle. The two sped off towards the warehouse the circles pointed to.

"Rose! Rose!" Logan kept calling. She wasn't moving. Sam had moved her back to her original spot and cuffed her again. Another chair was pulled in front of Logan.

"Her name is Rose, and yours is?" Sam asked.

"None of your damn business!" Logan snapped before turning back to Rosalia and trying to get her awake.

"If you don't answer my questions, I'm going to move her to another unit" This got Logan to turn his head and glare at Sam.

"Now that I've got your attention, do you know these people?" Sam held up pictures of the victims. Logan shook his head.

"Why am I really here? People don't pull what you pulled just to ask if I know these people. So what is it?" Logan spat. Sam gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine. Did you kill these people?"

"Kill them? Why would you think I killed them?" Well in all honesty, he could have been the reason they died. They weren't sure, but if this was the work of the boys he killed...he was just as guilty of killing them. Like he would admit that to someone who would kill him for admitting it. Besides. He had to protect Rose.


End file.
